House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 2 Part 2
by HOAFan99
Summary: Patricia is unsure if they should be so quick to have a Sibuna meeting and an familiar face shows up


Joy and Jerome are talking in the school hallway.

"So, how's your dad been?" Joy asks.

"He's been doing well, he's trying to get back his old job but it's kind of hard considering the whole jail thing" Jerome replies. Joy holds his hand and looks at him lovingly. They both notice a new teacher walk in. Joy could not believe his eyes, for it was Mr. Winkler

"What's he doing back here" Joy asks in an annoyed tone. Joy had a flashback to when she was in the cellar wearing the robe she wore during the chosen one ceremony.

"Joy? Are you alright you drifted off into space for a moment" Jerome says concernedly. Joy snaps out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just um… nothing"

"Well, I think nothing deserves some crisps, my treat" The smile at each other and walk to the lounge. Patricia, Eddie and Kt walk down the hallway.

"So, what's in store for Sibuna this year? Ancient curses? More antique items to find? Asks KT. The stop at Patricia's locker.

"Been there, done that" Patricia replies. Eddie looks down at hisphone.

"Actually there's a…" Patricia cuts him off.

"An Anubis party, Amber's trying to arrange it with Victor" Patricia says quickly.

"Yay, I love parties" KT says. Kt walks away from Eddie and Patricia

"Why didn't you tell her about the sibuna meeting?"

"We don't know if Nina meant what she meant, anyway I needed away to get rid of KT"

"Why?"

"Remember, we have to get Nina enrolled back in school again. Now have you tried out the mind message thing?" Eddie closes his eyes and concentrates.

"Nina, can you hear me?" Eddie says in his mind.

"What's happening" Patricia asks. Eddie sighs and opens his eyes.

"Nothing, it's not working". Patricia sighs. Eddie closes his eyes again and he hears Nina's voice

"Testing, testing 1 2 3" Nina says speaking into Eddie's mind

"Alright what do we do now?" Eddie says out loud so Patricia can hear.

"Is Mr. Sweet out of his office?" Eddie looks over to his office. The door is closed

"Yep, but I can get him out" Eddie grabs Patricia's hand and walks over to Mr. Sweet's office. They stand outside the doorway

"Alright Patricia, do you think you could create a distraction to get Mr. Sweet out of his office?" Patricia takes a deep breath and thinks.

"I think so" she goes into Mr. Sweet's office, pushes down the suit of armor and runs out. Mr. Sweet runs after her. Eddie sneaks into his office.

"Alright I'm in"

"Okay, on the computer there should be a program called "StudentER", once you've clicked that there should be a tab that says enrollment"

Meanwhile, Patricia goes into the lounge where she sees Joy and Jerome sitting together. She runs behind the couch their sitting on.

"If Mr. Sweet asks I was never here" says Patricia. She ducks back behind the couch. Mr. Sweet runs into the lounge.

"Where did Ms. Williamson go?" Mr. Sweet asks while breathing heavily.

"Uh she went into the girl's bathroom" says Joy. Mr. Sweet begins to run in to the girl's bathroom

"Mr. Sweet you can't go in there!" Yells Joy. Mr. Sweet stops right outside the bathroom to wait for Patricia to come out. Patricia get's up from behind the couch and runs back to Mr. Sweet's office. Mr. Sweet sees her and runs after her. She reaches the office.

"Eddie, are you finished yet?" Patricia asks

""almost I just have to press enter and…done" Eddie get's up from the chair grabs Patricia's hand and runs to class.

*After School*

Eddie, Patricia and Nina are in the attic.

"So, did you get it done?" Asks Nina

"Yep, your officially enrolled" Says Patricia

"Great, the only problem now is that… this is my room now"

"I'm sure I could pull some strings with Willow and get her to move up here" Says Patricia

"Its 9 o'clock we should get the others up here" says Eddie as he gets up and begins to walk to the door

"What? I told you no one else can know I'm here, not until tomorrow anyway" Nina says

"But your text, it said you wanted to have a sibuna meeting" Says Eddie

"What text?" she feels around her pockets

"Where's my phone?" They all exchange concerned looks.

"Someone stole Nina's phone" says Patricia

"And… they know about sibuna" says Nina

THE END


End file.
